He Betrayed Me for Her?
by Jealous Banana
Summary: When Hazeldapple realizes something is wrong with Thistlefur, how far will she go to find out the truth? For Reach for Me's Becoming a Kittypet Challenge in the Warriors Challenge Forum.


**My forurth challenge for the Warriors Challenge Forum! This one is called the Becoming a Kittypet Challenge, by Reach for Me. She gave me a cat's name, Thistlefur, and I had to make it where he strayed away from his Clan to become a kittypet. Well, here it is! Enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor! Oh yea, [disclaimer: i don't own Warriors! If i did, Cinderpelt would be alive and Firestar's mate!]**

**~The Mockinjay**

**PS remember to review!**

I knew something was wrong with Thistlefur the night of the Gathering. His blue eyes were wide, and looked nervous, and he shuffled his paws nervously as the leaders began to speak.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, being his mate and all.

"Nothing, Hazeldapple," he mewed quickly, not facing me. I snorted, licking a ruffled spot on my pale brown fur.

"Stop lying, Thistlefur," I tell him. "I know something's wrong." He opened his jaws to reply when a paw cuffs my ear. I turn around and see Whitetooth, my father, glaring at me with narrowed yellow eyes.

"Stop talking," he hissed. I shrank back, but nodded and turned to the Great Rock. I saw our leader, Duststar, leader of RiverClan, standing in the front. His brown pelt was shining silver in the moonlight.

"In RiverClan," he was saying, "all is well. Willowsky, Oakwhisker, Birchnose, and Cedarclaw are now warriors!" A white she-cat, surrounded by a brown and black tom, a white and brown she-cat, and a gray tom, sat tall, their eyes gleaming proudly in the moonlight. I feel a rush of pride, for they are Thistlefur's siblings. I turn to him, but he isn't cheering his littermate's names, as the other cats are. He's looking up nervously at the sky. I about to ask him what is wrong when Duststar begins speaking again. "Prey runs well, and RiverClan thrives," the huge tom finishs. He dips his huge head to a skinny black and brown she-cat.

"In ShadowClan," meows Sparrowstar, her green eyes gleaming with pride for her Clan, "we have two new apprentices; Owlpaw and Whitepaw are at their first Gathering." I turn to see two identical she-cats beaming proudly at the chanting of their names. When they died down, Sparrowstar began speaking again. "We also have Lillyshine and Moledash's new litter of kits, Blazingkit and Dawnkit." The cats murmur in awe for the couple. "That is all ShadowClan has to report." Sparrowstar steps make, motioning for a ginger tom to step forward.

"WindClan has three new warriors," Flamingstar mews, "Lightningdash, Darkcloud and Rosemist are sitting vigil in camp tonight!" The Clan cheers ecstatically for the new warriors. "Rabbits are running, and that is all. Ebonystar, you may speak now." A black she-cat, her emerald green eyes glinting in the moon light, stepped forward.

"ThunderClan has a new deputy," she meowed casually. "Stormfang is now deputy of ShadowClan." I looked over to see a brown spotted tom with amber eyes smiling at the mention of his name. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It looked…sinister. His look just sent shivers up my spine. "ThunderClan has also been scenting RiverClan, and also kittypets, in its territory," Ebonystar remarked. I was surprised as I felt Thistlefur stiffen beside me.

"RiverClan would never go on ThunderClan territory," Duststar meowed coolly. "Nor would we associate with kittypets." Ebonystar narrowed her eyes.

"I believe you, Duststar, but make sure it doesn't happen again," she said coldly. Duststar just quivered his whiskers.

"The Gathering is dismissed!" he announced. I turned to talk to Thistlefur. But when I saw him, his eyes wide and his normally spiky fur even more ruffled, I decided not to. I just helped him to his paws and we padded back with RiverClan.

Over the next few days, I saw Thistlefur become even more distracted. He looked as if he didn't sleep at night, and he didn't even catch a single fish while one patrol, when he used to be the best fisher in RiverClan. I decided to find out what came over him. So one night, when he settled down in his nest, I kept a close eye on him. Then, when I was about to doze off, I was awakened by a shuffling noise. I wasn't surprised at all when I saw Thistlefur sneak out of the den. I quickly stood up and followed him.

Once in the camp, I saw him sneak around to the nursery, and jump behind it. I padded up behind, and saw he had climbed a fallen branch across the stream. I clambered the length of it, and saw he was racing to the river. I raced behind him; my paws soundlessly touched the ground with each stride. Suddenly he turned around, his blue eyes blazing in the darkness. Quickly I crouched down behind a clump of reeds. I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see me, and continued racing to the river. From behind my hiding spot, I saw him swim across the river into ThunderClan territory! I held in a gasp. So it was Thistlefur that Ebonystar had warned about! I quickly crossed the river, and landed on the shore just in time to see my mate disappear into the ThunderClan forest. I had my doubts about being on this forbidden ground, but I knew whatever Thistlefur was doing would either wind up hurting him or getting him in deep trouble. So I quickly followed, looking around for any ThunderClan cats. I skirted through the brambles in the undergrowth, shaking my fur.

How did ThunderClan live like this? I asked myself. It's so closed in…and dry! The dirt and leaves under paw stuck to my rough pads. I shook it off. Finally I found Thistlefur. He was standing on the edge of a huge Twoleg nest! He was touching noses with a pretty tan and brown she-cat with startling blue eyes. I noticed that this strange cat had a collar around her neck. I tried to hold in a gasp, but I escaped my closed mouth. Thistlefur and the she-cat looked up, their eyes filled with panic.

"Thistle, did you bring any of your ruffian-friends with you?" the she-cat asked. Her voice was so high-pitched it hurt my ears just listening to. "Are they here to tear me apart like you do with all the other cats?" Thistlefur—apparently known as Thistle by the she-cat—shook his broad head.

"No, Jessamine! Who's there?" he asked wearily. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"Thistlefur!" I hissed angrily. "What are you doing away from camp?" He and his new friend looked startled.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked, fury rising in his voice.

"Answer my question first!" I spat at him. Jessamine cowered behind Thistlefur, her fur fluffed up.

"Alright!" my mate meowed harshly. "I am visiting precious Jessamine here, because she is expecting my kits, and I love her, and now hate Clan-life!" I gasped, my jaw dropping.

"You're…betraying me…for her?" I managed to spit out.

"Yes, you pathetic mouse-brain of a cat!" Tears welled in my eyes.

"And you're betraying RiverClan for the kittypet life?" I said quietly. "Remember the Warrior Code? _A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet_!"

"The Warrior Code can drown in the river," he retorted, fire burning in his eyes. I pull back.

"Fine!" I reply angrily. "You can leave RiverClan to be with her, but I swear, that if I see you again I'll tear you limb from limb and scatter your parts all across the four Clan's territories!"

"Leave him alone!" Jessamine squeals. I unsheathe my claws and drag them across her perfectly triangular shaped her, leaving it torn to ribbons. She yowls in pain, and Thistlefur snarls in my face and swipes a skilled claw across my nose. Blood wells on the tip.

"Goodbye Thistle!" I spit, running away. When I am out of his sight, I begin sobbing. Why? I ask the dawning sky. Why did he have to betray me now, with his kits on the way? My kits. The thought struck me hard, like a blow to the head. They are going to have to grow up without a father! Oh, I pity them so.

~Epilogue~

In the next moons, Hazeldapple gives birth to three healthy kits. Mosskit, an exact copy of Hazeldapple, Moonkit, a light gray she-kit, and Pebblekit, exactly like her father. Hazeldapple sees him in her every time she looks at her. As Hazeldapple had predicted, the kits were slightly scorned by the Clanmates because of their heritage, but it didn't bother them. Then, at a Gathering, Ebonystar announces that they found a fox, two cats dead and ravaged beside them. One was Jessamine, her belly torn open, and her face disfigured, and one was Thistle, his parts scattered around him like Hazeldapple swore she would do to him. Strangely, Hazeldapple or her kits didn't feel at all sad, they were actually relieved. Mosskit went on to be Mossfire, one of the greatest warriors RiverClan has ever known, Moonkit became Moonfeather, a wise and caring medicine cat, and Pebblekit became Pebblestar, coming out of her father's shadow and leading RiverClan to greatness. In all, Hazeldapple and her kits lived long, fulfilling lives.


End file.
